


Маленькое пламя (Little Flame)

by Sunlightpink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Reader (Marvel), BAMF, BAMF Reader, Badass Reader, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Choking, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mutant Reader, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlightpink/pseuds/Sunlightpink
Summary: Y/N Ivanov better known as The Yellow Viper was trained in the ways of espionage, seduction and secrecy by The Red Room alongside Natalia Romanoff, her best friend and literal partner in crime.But before she can redeem herself and join S.H.I.E.L.D, she is kidnapped by The Weapon X program where she is subsequently held captive and tortured for years until her dormant mutation finally forms.Now free, she has been recruited by Tony Stark to join their team of misfit heroes, but what happens when she stumbles upon some familiar faces?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** Chapter warnings will be posted in the notes at the end of each chapter, this way it does not spoil the storyline for anyone who wants to go in blind, if you need trigger warnings please scroll down to see them. Please let me know if there are trigger warnings I have missed so I may add them.**
> 
> //Please ignore any spelling mistakes, if there are any, I will be correcting mistakes as and when I can. This is my first marvel fic, I was tired of not seeing the kind of Bucky x Reader fics I so desperately wanted so I've decided to write one myself, there will be smut, angst, fluff, lots of tropes, and what I hope is a good attempt at humour. Enjoy!
> 
> // If the Russain translation is not accurate, please just go with it or correct me if you can. I use google translate so it won't be entirely accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reader insert story, your last name is Ivanov but your first name will be your own name, reader is female presenting and has a vagina, so pre warning if this is not something you are comfortable with. I wanted the reader to be badass, so she already has a look and style pre picked out.
> 
> I also decided that in this universe, Bucky never taught the agents at the red room, thus why reader doesn't know him from her childhood.

When Tony Stark first approached Y/N Ivanov code name The Yellow Viper to join the 'Avenger's Initiative' she laughed right in his face thinking it was some sort of cruel fucked up cosmic joke.  
She was a murderer. A cold-blooded killer and a deadly mutant assassin trained in The Redroom with The Black Widow.

Besides their colourful history, Y/N was much like Natasha; she too believed that she was not worthy of redemption - there was simply too much red in her ledger.  
Natalia Romanoff and Y/N Ivanov were two of the world's most feared and deadly assassins - put together and they were unstoppable. Both smart, beautiful and utterly terrifying, trained since childhood in the ways of infiltration, torture, seduction and espionage. There was nothing that could stop them; trauma-bonded in childhood since their very first night in the red room all those years ago, brainwashed by Dreykov, Madame B and The Taskmaster - they worked in perfect synchronised tandem, both evenly matched in everything and anything that they did.

Both Madame B and The Taskmaster soon took notice of the unbreakable chemistry between their two most prized students. This for-mentioned opportune moment resulted in the red room's first and only Soviet assassin duo. This played well in both Nat and Y/N's favour as often the girls in the academy would be pitted against each other in rigorous hand to hand combat, and if you defeated or overpowered the other under the watchful eye of the instructor, you were then made to mercilessly execute your opponents.

Nat and Y/N lost many of their close friends this way over the years, many by their own hands.

When Nat and Y/N were paired to fight each other, the match went on for hours, neither warrior showing any sign of weakness, so when Madame B approached and informed the two of her and The Taskmaster's plan, the girls were thankful for the opportunity to not kill one another.

Y/N Ivanov had of course heard of The Avengers, the save-the-world do-gooder heroes that, as far as she knew, consisted of only The Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America and Thor the God of Thunder. Being kidnapped and tortured for years after her graduation meant she had a somewhat limited knowledge of the outside world so far.

After graduating the red room with Natasha, they followed orders, taking out anyone no questions asked, but a few years later they met Clint Barton who slowly but surely became their close friend, introducing the brainwashed pair to the life outside of the red room and the tyranny of their handlers.

Clint, Nat and Y/N were their own little mercenary trio for a while until Clint convinced them to both join S.H.I.E.L.D. With him ensuring that through his recommendations, they would both get the chance to black out the red from their long gruesome ledgers.

But that time for Y/N never came. She had every plan on joining her two best friends, but before she could she was unceremoniously snatched in the night by The Weapon X Programme.

They had of course heard of the legendary duo gone rogue and wanted one of the two for their own to torture and experiment on to create their very own mutant super-assassin, and if that failed then they would perfect their plan and come back for the other.  
It just so happened that Y/N was alone that night distracted deep in thought about the possibility of redemption and a new life that she hadn't noticed the two men approaching behind her armed with needles, and of course their plan had succeeded on the first try so there was no need to waste resources on the other member of the deadly duo, they had their secret weapon - their mutant super spy.

So here Y/N was, broken out of the weapon x programme by her inmate friend, discovered by Tony a year later and convinced to join.

"Are you sure about this, Tony?" She asked worriedly as they stepped out his fancy Audi super car and began walking to the elevator at the end of the warehouse-esque sized garage.

"I've told you, hot stuff, you are more than capable of being on this team, you are a powerful mutant like our Wanda and a deadly assassin like Manchurian Candidate".

"God, please don't let 'hot stuff' be my code name, also could we keep quiet about the power stuff for now? I'd rather get settled first before we get into all that nonsense". She pleaded.

"Not God, just Tony" she rolled her eyes as he continued "and sure, but sooner or later we will need to discuss it with the rest of the team so we can use it to our advantage on missions and so on" he said as he pressed the elevator call button, stepped in and pressed the floor number to the shared living room.

Breaking the silence as they rose up getting closer and closer to their desired destination Tony quipped "besides everyone here has a nickname or a code name, so you better get used to it, hot stuff"

"You're making it really hard to not kill you" she deadpanned at the nickname but before he could use one of his usual sarcastic and witty comebacks the elevator chimed and the doors swung open indicating their arrival.  
Y/N gulped nervously. She was trying hard not to let her emotions show, she was a trained assassin, she knew how to keep herself in check, and spot deceit and emotion in others, but she couldn't help but wonder, would the team accept her and her deadly past? Would they trust her? Or would they run for the hills? And by god, she just hoped she could have a normal life. Well as normal as a Russian spy could get.

At the sound of the elevator door opening several members of the team had turned round from the couch to nosey at who was coming up to the floor. Natasha was among those people as she noticed a second pair of footsteps echoing out of the elevator with her super spy hearing before she even looked up, but once she did her heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

"Everyone meet Y-" Tony began.

"Y/N?!" Natasha all but screamed in surprise as she vaulted over the couch swinging her legs and narrowly missing Sam's head who was sat next to her as she leaped over to run towards the pair.

"Hey! Jesus Nat!" Sam moaned as he just managed to duck her swinging legs. Bucky sat across on the other chair and snorted causing Sam to send him a death glare.

Tony looked confused and shocked at the fact that Nat knew who Y/N was and was taken aback by her usual calm and in control demeanour reduced to emotion fuelled panic as soon as she saw her.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam were now watching the scene unfold behind them.

There stood a beautiful and captivating woman. Her hair was medium length and bright blue, her nose adorned with jewellery, two nose studs on either side and a septum in the middle.  
Her arms were heavily tattooed, some on her hands and fingers. She had on all black combat pants, strapped with various buckles and belts and holsters, knives adorned the side of her left leg and an all-black matte pistol adorned the right hip. Her t-shirt was a stark contrast to the rest of her serious ensemble - just a standard heavy metal band shirt with random sporadic almost purposeful holes in it.

Nat grabbed her friend by her upper arms and gazed into her blue irises, shaking her slightly to see if she was real. Y/N only stared back equally as shocked and terrified, mouth agape at the fact that her best friend was stood in front of her.

"Котенок! Где ты был? Боже мой. Я думал, ты умер!"  
(Kitten! Where have you been? Oh my God. I thought you were dead!)

After a few quite sobs and “oh my god’s” exchanged between the two, Y/N finally spoke up.

"Не могу поверить, что вижу тебя снова прямо здесь, передо мной. Я так по тебе скучал. Пожалуйста, поймите, я никогда не собирался уходить. Они забрали меня у вас".  
(I can't believe I'm seeing you again right here in front of me. I've missed you so much. Please understand, I never meant to leave. They took me from you).

At the Russian dialect Bucky's ears perked up, use to hearing it and being fluent in his Winter Soldier days he understood every bit of the conversation and grew more and more curious about the beautiful mystery girl who could dumbfound a deadly agent like Natasha Romanoff. Steve gave him a knowing look as if to communicate 'what the hell is going on?', to which Bucky only shrugged, still trying to figure out the answer for himself, as he continued to stare at the beautiful and captivating woman.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be doing that spy shit here" Sam wined at their lack of English like a petulant child.

"Sorry, it's a private matter amongst best friends" Nat replied with a smirk.

"Best friends?! I thought I was your best friend you traitorous bit- " Clint began as he echoed through the vents, dropping down to see the commotion unable to finish his sentence as he gazed upon his old friend.

"Clint?! What the fuck is going on right now!" She screamed as she ran over to him and embraced him.

"Y/N?! Jesus Christ where have you been, we thought you were dead it's been years literal years, Y/N, what the fuck?!"

Ignoring his question as she couldn't bear to think about the ordeal again, she turned to Tony after embracing Clint in a long but much needed hug "did you know I knew them? Do you think this is funny because it most certainly the fuck is not" she threatened as she got closer to him point her finger towards him in anger?

Tony threw his hands up in mock surrender, but could see that if she didn't keep her cool the situation would escalate drastically. "No, I had no idea but I hate to break up this little ménage et tois going on here" he circled his finger between all three of them as they glared at his comment "but I came to deliver some news about Y/N here. She's going to be joining us" he said quickly so all the focus would be on her instead.

"What, really? Hell fucking yeah! We're going to be the baddest trio ever...again. Kicking names, taking ass...wait no that's not how it goes"

Y/N let out a small snort, Bucky watched from afar thinking the crinkle of her pierced button nose and the small noise she emitted were two of the most beautiful things he had ever seen or heard.

"I see he's still an idiot" she replied monotonously as she turned to Nat.

"I think over the years he's only gotten worse".

"Hey! I'm right here ?!" He waved his hand in front of them as they pretended to ignore him like they use to do, much to Clint's annoyance.

"Enough of the foreplay” Tony clapped his hands together “let's introduce you to everyone in the room so far, then we can go and find the Wonder Twins, Spider Child, Green Giant and Scott"

"This is cap-sickle aka Steve Rogers aka Captain America."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" he held out his hand to shake which she took with excitement.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

"This is Sam Wilson aka Birdbrain aka The Falcon" Sam gave a quick nod and a wink to which she shyly waved at him.

"How do you three all know each other?" Steve asked addressing the elephant in the room.

Nat smirked besides Y/N. "Котенок and I were in the red room together, then after a few years we met Clint and he helped us both but Y/N never got a chance to join us in S.H.I.E.L.D because she die- disappeared" She corrected herself looking sadly at her friend.

"So, you're both deadly Russian assassins?" Sam said holding up his hands in annoyance "great, just great. Now we have three, Tony it's like you're asking for us all to be killed." Sam chimed in.

"Three? What do you mean three? Who else is here?" Y/N began looking around the room, spotting a figure on the couch across the room.

"Hey Robo-Cop, why don't you get your sorry ass off that couch, quit watching Netflix and say hello to our new recruit." Tony shouted across the room to Bucky who still remained on the couch but with his back turned away from the group having isolated himself some time ago during their introductions to avoid attention from the rest of the team.

Bucky stood up and turned around reluctantly, Y/N's eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "Oh, fuck me, it's The Winter Soldier" she said as she remembered the man walking towards them.

Bucky stopped and Steve momentarily cringed at her mention of his assassin name, both worried that she might have been one of his long list of victims during his brainwashed years.

"Uh yeah, doll, that's me" he replied breaking the tension and testing the waters.

Y/N's cheeks flared red momentarily at the pet name to which Bucky made a mental note for later. She walked over to the man at where he was still stood rooted to the ground, she looked him up and down with a shocked look on her face, she blinked rapidly and then tried to cover up her fangirling with a smile and responded "um sorry, I'm just - Jesus you're really real? Wow." She muttered but Bucky heard her and smirked.

"I'm sorry, you're just - I'm a fan. You are so cool. Your arm is fucking badass " she said as she grabbed his metal arm and inspected the arm up close. To his and everyone else's surprise he didn't pull away or flinch at her touch.

Sam snorted at the scene before him, amused with how shocked Bucky seemed to be, out of all possible outcomes this was one he didn't even see coming.

Steve gaped but slowly pulled his lips into a smirk as he saw Bucky flustered not expecting this type of reaction especially from a beautiful woman who knew exactly who he was and the things he had done, especially with that arm she was holding.

"Well, urm, nice to meet you, doll. I'm Bucky"  
Bucky noticed she had blushed again at the pet name. She quickly regained her composure and purred as she held out her hand "Oh I know who you are, soldier".

He hesitated a moment as the hand she held out meant he would have to shake hers with his metal arm. It seemed as though she did it on purpose, either to establish herself as a threat, or to flirt, or both, he hadn't decided which.

Y/N saw the slight hesitation in his face "Come on big guy, I can take it" she all but purred again causing Bucky to blush again and cough "uh -yeah-- right" he stuttered.  
"Besides" she said as she gripped his hand firmly "I've killed more people than you, it's you who should be terrified of me not the other way round metal-man" she said as she looked square into his steely blue eyes.

"I'm sorry--what?" He replied after their weird sexual tension fuelled handshake had ended.

It was Nat, Clint and Tony's turn to snort now.

"Oh, I can tell I'm definitely going to like you" Sam chortled.

"No, but really I'm a huge fan of the way you're all cold and badass and kill people and - oh! The mask - totally sexy and awesome" she bounced slightly as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"You'll have to spar with him sometime, Y/N." Steve said and Bucky whipped his head round and glared at his best friend, he knew he was trying to be a wing-man but now wasn't the time.

"I'd like that. That would be fun" she replied.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, doll" he mistakenly said to which the smile on her face fell.

"You do know who she is right?" Nat smirked before Y/N could respond with a threat.

"You're asking the one person in this room who has like all but 3 memories left in that caveman brain of his" said Sam.

"Don't make me destroy your stupid drone, birdbrain" Bucky replied.

"Her name is Red-wing and you will apologise to her"

"You can kiss my ass"

"Barnes" Natasha scolded "use your brain. Who would I know from the red room, who would I be that close to?”

As if the gears were visibly turning in his head, he stood there for five seconds thinking to himself in silence until a metaphorical light-bulb went off in his head and he jerked slightly "oh shit!"

"Ivanov? The Yellow Viper?"

"The one and only, sergeant" she mock saluted.

"What happened. I thought you died?" Bucky asked harshly without thinking.

She winced at the memory "Nothing like a good ol' few years of kidnap and torture to make people think you're dead" she replied using humour to deflate from the situation.

"Wait" "what?" Clint and Nat asked respectively in shock.

She turned to face them both, and signed

 **Not here, meet me in my room later. I will tell you everything. I'm sorry**.

Although Clint had hearing aids, in their earlier days they still sometimes used sign language, it became especially helpful for when they were too tired from missions to communicate verbally, or when the three of them just wanted to have a conversation in front of people without anyone knowing what they were talking about.  
Bucky squinted at her actions, Tony, Sam and Steve all looked at them as Natasha and Clint both nodded in reply.

"You know who she is?" Steve quizzed moving the conversation on "have you met before?"

Bucky shook his head "No, I never got to meet her or Natasha back then, I had heard of them from agents and doctors. They worked together, they were the red room's first and only assassin duo, her and Nat were completely unstoppable from what I had heard back then."

Y/N nodded "yup" popping the p.  
"So, you know - I can spar with you, I'd be able to take you down, easily" she smirked evilly.

"Oh, I'd love to let you take me down, doll" he purred back continuing their flirting to which she blushed again but this time it was an even deeper shade of red.

"Jesus Christ, Bucky" Steve added embarrassed by his friend although slightly happy he was behaving like his old 40's self again.

"What? Get your mind out of the gutter, Stevie. We're just talking about sparring; can't two deadly assassins get along?" He grinned back at her.

There was a moment of silent before Y/N "so can I address the elephant in the room?"

"And what would that be?" Tony asked.

"you're both from the 40's, right?" she asked as she pointed towards Bucky and Steve.

"yeah doll", “yeah" came from both of the men respectively.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it since I'm genuinely curious and I'm pretty sure no one has had the balls to ask you both this yet." she began as everyone looked at her curiously.

"What were you guys like back then? I'm sure you remember the 40's was a bad time for the rest of us, if we would have been alive back then. If you were a person of colour, a woman, disabled, trans or gay you wouldn't last even a minute before either being attacked and killed or locked up in a mad house. Were you guys a product of your time like so many old people now, you know like racist, homophobic and sexist pieces of shit, because I'm sure back then life was grand being a straight, white, cis male in America."

"Oh, this is fucking priceless" tony snorted.

"Yeah, I too would like to know the answer to that" Sam crossed his arms and squinted at the pair, to which Nat and Clint did too.

"I err - what" Steve stuttered.

"You're right, no one has asked us that before" Bucky finally said after a few moments of shock.

"Neither Bucky and I were like that. We always use to get in to fights for sticking up for people, especially me being scrawny and all" Steve said after regaining some composure.

"Yeah, I always had to save his ass. Growing up back then was difficult, I was raised a certain way and so were all of our friends but neither me or Steve understood why so many people gave two shits about what people looked like or what people did, we only cared if you were a good person. But like Stevie said, we got in a lot of fights over stuff like that, especially at that diner, you remember right?"

"Oh, God, yeah" Steve chuckled scratching the back of his neck "segregation was still a thing back then, and we'd get into a few fighting matches sticking up for the people coming in because it was 'whites only'" Steve shuddered at the thought "one of the few things that really blew me away when I was unfrozen was the fact everything in terms of racism, homophobia and so on is so different, I think it's amazing really, I mean those problems are still issues in certain places but for the most part its widely accepting."

"it's nice to not have to beat up your so called 'friends' because they think it's okay to pick on your other friend just because he's black or likes other boys"

"I was just fucking with you!" she laughed hard clutching her stomach" but those are some good answers. I like that"

"hmm" Sam murmured "I may not hate you so much now. I mean, I still hate you, but its lessened just a bit"

"I still hate you all the same" Bucky deadpanned.

Clint coughed "anyway, it's getting late shouldn't we show Y/N to her room?"

Tony nodded. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you please show Y/N the way to her new room"

"Of course, Boss. Right this way Miss Ivanov"

The elevator doors dinged open for Y/N to step through.

"Right, well I'll see you guys tomorrow then I guess" Y/N looked over her shoulder and smiled.

 **Come find me in a few minutes when I'm settled okay?** she signed again to Natasha and Clint as they nodded once more.

The elevator door closed and with that she was gone for the evening.

"What the hell was that" Sam broke the silence.

"What? You didn't like our awkward retelling of the 40's?" Bucky replied

"Don't play dumb, you were flirting" Sam said.

"So? What's wrong with flirting?"

"It's just you haven't done that in a long time" Steve added in "Not that I've seen not since before, you know. And you called her doll" he smirked.

"Please, Steve stop reading into it she was flirting too besides, why can't I call a beautiful dame doll?"

"Oh god I feel sick already" Sam fake gagged as Bucky flipped him off.

"If you upset her, I'll kill you myself" Clint said and Natasha nodded adding "we're going to go catch up with our friend now, you lot stay away"

"Jesus Christ okay" Bucky sighed.

Nat and Clint turned to walk towards the elevator.

"Bucky, I get it was just flirting, but just let her settle in first before you pursue anything".

"Steve, do you even hear yourself?! It was just flirting. Why is everyone acting like I just professed my love to her or something, Jesus" he said as he stomped off.

"Interesting to see how this will play out" Sam said as Steve smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Please feel free to suggest tropes, chapters, situations and so on for this story. If you would like one-shots or specific fics of any x reader not just Bucky x reader, then you can do so below in the comments of each chapter, or submit a request anonymously here: ask.fm/ufkingwotm8, or here: tumblr.com/bottlecap-dreams
> 
> Chapter warnings:
> 
> Brief mentions and allusions to death, kidnap, torture, violence, but nothing explicit


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter, just a little few filler chapters till we get to the good stuff!

After a lengthy discussion with Natasha and Clint about Y/N's stint with The Weapon X program , Y/N was exhausted and went right to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, Clint and Nat had left to seek comfort in the living room. Y/N had managed to avoid the subject of her mutation altogether, neither Nat or Clint questioned the holes in her story, thinking it was better for Y/N to fill them in properly when she was ready. 

"What's up with you two? You look like shit" Sam said

"Nat have you been crying?!" Steve asked shocked which caused the others to turn around in surprise that Nat was showing raw emotion.

"We spoke to Y/N. She told us about Weapon X and what they did to her. I still have the feeling she's keeping something from us but, god, it was awful" Clint sighed as he explained and threw himself on the couch next to Tony.

"Do you think she'll be up for meeting the others tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. I think she just needed to talk it out. She mentioned her and her friend Wade were the only two who made it out though. She's been through a lot in life already, way before all" Clint gestured to the air " _that_. She is surprisingly resilient given the circumstances, she's okay, she survived this long without us. As batshit as she may be at times, humour is how she copes"

"I'm so happy she's here. I really thought she was dead" Nat added as she too sat down.

"What happened that night?" Bucky asked hoping to learn more about Y/N which didn't go unnoticed by Nat.

"Clint convinced us to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and we were going to, Fury already met us and signed off on it, Y/N went outside for a smoke. And then the next thing...she's gone. We tried to search for her for years but we never got even close as to where she may have been."

There was a moment of awkward silent before Nat spoke up again. 

"I should have been with her outside" 

"Don't be stupid, Nat. How were you suppose to know smoking would lead to kidnapping, I know it makes a great anti-smoking add though" Tony smirked to himself. 

"We always did everything together no one would dare try us when we were together. One was more than a handful but two... it just shocked me that someone managed to get to her, I mean _her._ She's even better than I am and I don't say things like that lightly"

"She told us they snuck up on her" Clint added.

"How is that possible?" Bucky asked.

"I said the same thing" replied Nat.

"She said it was because she lost her composure, just for a second. She was distracted by joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and thinking about whether she could redeem herself. Those few distracted moments was all it took for them to sneak up on a highly trained assassin" Clint added.

"Well she's here now. That's the main thing. Be happy about that" Sam said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I am" Nat smiled fondly remembering better times "I'm so glad she's here. No one will stand a chance now" she grinned wickedly.

"I'm slightly terrified of her" Steve said "that question she asked really through me off. I get the sense she's going to be a handful."

"Oh yeah she does that a lot. She loves fucking with people". Clint laughed.

"I think it's hilarious" Bucky said.

"You won't be saying that when she fucks with you personally"

"I mean she already tried didn't she, you know, with the question and all the flirting"

"not really, just don't do anything to piss her off"

"Well shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Please feel free to suggest tropes, chapters, situations and so on for this story. If you would like one-shots or specific fics of any x reader not just Bucky x reader, then you can do so below in the comments of each chapter, or submit a request anonymously here: ask.fm/ufkingwotm8, or here: tumblr.com/bottlecap-dreams
> 
> Chapter warnings:
> 
> Again brief mentions and allusions to death, kidnap, torture, violence, but nothing explicit


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a new day. Her first official full day as an Avenger. Her first day back with her surrogate family, and her first day with her new friends.

Y/N practically danced into the living room with her headphones in, listening to an 80's playlist.

"You seem in a good mood" Tony began not noticing her headphones.

Y/N took her headphones out "what?" she replied.

"I said you seem in a surprisingly chipper mood this morning. It's only your first day"

"Well waking up in your own bed in your own apartment instead of a floor in a cell does that to you. Perspective I guess" she hummed a quiet tune to herself as she sat down with a bowl of cereal, one ear bud still in her ear.

After a few mouthfuls of food, noticing everyone was busy chatting with each other she spoke up "Hey Bucky, can I ask you a question?"

Bucky looked up from his paper "sure, doll" he beamed.

She took another mouthful of cereal as she spoke point her spoon in his general direction across the room "what was it like assassinating John F. Kennedy?" she smiled and continued eating as if her question was completely normal.

A clang of cutlery hitting plates echoed through the room and then an eerie silence as everyone awaited his reply, no one really knew Bucky was responsible for that. Nat and Clint like Y/N had already figured that out long ago, it never really crossed anyone else's mind that The Winter Soldier could have been responsible.

"I uhhhh uh uh... what.--what?" Bucky stammered, completely taken aback by her question. _How the fuck would she even know?_

"Oh hey guys, I'm Y/N" she beamed with a grin as she noticed the members she hadn't met yet and waved at them. Wanda, Pietro, Scott, Banner and Peter all waved back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry can we just go back a second" Scott said.

"Bucky?" Steve questioned

"urm.. what" he replied, still in a moment of shock.

"why is everyone surprised? It was blatantly obvious. Tension with Russia, pinpoint scope accuracy, in and out without a trace or wisp of evidence. Smells of Winter Soldier to me"

"How the fuck did you know that" Bucky shouted

"I just told you dum-dum" she replied as she got up and threw her bowl in the dishwasher.

Bucky looked at her squinting his eyes in annoyance.

she picked up a green apple from the fruit bowl "That's what you get" taking a bite she continued "don't ever try to underestimate me again".

"what are you talking about?!" he shouted back in confusion.

"for yesterday, when you said you wouldn't spar with me and called me doll like I'm some 40's housewife. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm dainty and fragile. I could kick your ass without breaking a sweat" Y/N tucked her headphones in "увидимся позже, засранец." (see you later, asshole) she sang as she skipped out the room humming again to her music.

Bucky let his head slump to the table with a thump as he groaned in anger. 

There was a long pregnant pause before Steve turned to Bucky and uttered the last thing anybody ever thought he'd say "what the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Please feel free to suggest tropes, chapters, situations and so on for this story. If you would like one-shots or specific fics of any x reader not just Bucky x reader, then you can do so below in the comments of each chapter, or submit a request anonymously here: ask.fm/ufkingwotm8, or here: tumblr.com/bottlecap-dreams
> 
> Chapter warnings:
> 
> Brief mention of assassination.


End file.
